How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World
How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World is a 2019 computer animated film, released on February 22, 2019 in USA."Massive Layoffs at DreamWorks Animation". Big Cartoon News, January 24, 2015 The second sequel in the series and the third and final installment of How to Train Your Dragon trilogy was directed and written By Dean DeBlois and produced by Bonnie Arnold. The film was executive produced by Dean DeBlois and Chris Sanders. It was produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Universal Pictures, making it the first DWA film to be distributed by Universal after its parent company NBCUniversal bought DWA in 2016. The film received widespread critical acclaim and has grossed $519 million worldwide against its $129 million budget. Plot One year after the events of the second film, Hiccup continues to rescue dragons with his fellow Dragon Ridersand friends. Even though he has fulfilled his dream of creating a utopia where humans and dragons live together, Hiccup still tries to save dragons and bring them to Berk while dreaming of finding the mythical 'Hidden World', a safe haven for dragons his late father Stoick told him about. Unfortunately, his efforts have also resulted in the island becoming severely overpopulated with dragons. Meanwhile, a white female dragon, held captive by the Warlords, is given to infamous dragon hunter Grimmel the Grisly as bait for him to capture Toothless for the Warlords' use as an Alpha. Toothless discovers the female Fury (dubbed a "Light Fury" by Astrid) in the woods around Berk, the two quickly becoming enchanted with each other; yet, the Light Fury senses Hiccup's presence (him having followed Toothless) and flees. Hiccup and Tuffnut later discover Grimmel's dragon traps in the woods. Grimmel visits Hiccup that night, but the latter has prepared an ambush to capture him; Grimmel manages to escape, burning Hiccup's house in the process. Hiccup rallies Berk's citizens and dragons to leave Berk on a quest to find the Hidden World. Mid-journey, the Berkians discover an island which they initially plan to rest on; soon, though, they decide to settle there, even if only temporarily. Seeing Toothless' inability to fly solo hindering his growing relationship with the Light Fury, Hiccup builds him an automatic tail. Upon receiving the tail, Toothless flies off, meeting the Light Fury on his own and flying with her to an unknown land. Valka, on a scouting patrol, notices Grimmel's approaching army, quickly reporting back to warn Hiccup. Hiccup and the Dragon Riders head to capture Grimmel; yet, they fall into his trap, barely escaping. Ruffnut, however, is captured but irritates Grimmel until he lets her go. Unknown to Ruffnut, she has accidentally revealed the Berkians' new location and Grimmel secretly follows her. Hiccup and Astrid search for Toothless, finding the Hidden World and seeing Toothless and the Light Fury leading the dragons there as Alphas and mates. However, the two are soon discovered, Toothless being forced to leave and take Hiccup and Astrid back to the Berkians. Hiccup realizes his people wouldn't be safe living with dragons in the Hidden World, and moreover, have no business intruding upon the dragons' home. Suddenly, Grimmel, having followed Ruffnut, appears and captures Toothless and the Light Fury. With Astrid's encouragement, Hiccup sets out with the Dragon Riders to stop Grimmel and his army and save Toothless, the Light Fury, and all the captured dragons. Gliding in on wingsuits, the group catch Grimmel's army off-guard, igniting a massive battle. Hiccup frees Toothless, while Grimmel drugs the Light Fury into obeying him. Hiccup and Toothless give chase; after a heated aerial duel, Grimmel tranquilizes Toothless midair. Hiccup, realizing he cannot save Toothless by himself, frees the Light Fury instead and commands her to save the Night Fury. Hiccup and Grimmel plummet to the sea with Hiccup fully accepting that this may be his end. The Light Fury, however, unexpectedly returns to save Hiccup, while allowing Grimmel to fall to his death. The battle won, back on the island, Hiccup fully realizes that the dragons will likely never be safe in the human world and that the Hidden World is where they truly belong. With great sadness, Hiccup and Toothless bid farewell to each other as all of the Berkians set their dragons free. Toothless and the Light Fury then lead the dragons to the Hidden World. Sometime later, Hiccup and Astrid get married as the Berkians settle permanently onto their new island. Years later Hiccup, Astrid and their two children, Zephyr and Nuffink, sail across the sea to visit Toothless, the Light Fury, their three offspring and Stormfly at the edge of the Hidden World; Hiccup vows that until mankind can coexist peacefully with dragons, the dragons will stay hidden while the Berkians guard their secret. Cast *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *F. Murray Abraham as Grimmel the Grisly Deadline.com http://deadline.com/2017/11/how-to-train-your-dragon-3-f-murray-abraham-1202208367/ Anthony D'Alessandro, November 14, 2017 *Cate Blanchett as Valka *Gerard Butler as Stoick *Craig Ferguson as Gobber *Jonah Hill as Snotlout *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs *Kristen Wiig as Ruffnut *Kit Harington as Eret *Justin Rupple as Tuffnut *Robin Atkin Downes as Ack *Kieron Elliott as Hoark the Haggard *Julia Emelin as Griselda the Grievous *Gideon Emery as Trapper *Ashley Jensen as Phlegma the Fierce *AJ Kane as Young Hiccup *Ólafur Darri Ólafsson as Ragnar the Rock *James Sie as Chaghatai Khan *David Tennant as Spitelout Jorgenson and Ivar the Witless *Unknown as Zephyr *Unknown as Nuffink Dragons * Bewilderbeast * Crimson Goregutter * Deadly Nadder * Fireworm * Gronckle * Hideous Zippleback * Hobgobbler * Hotburple * Light Fury * Monstrous Nightmare * Night Fury * Rumblehorn * Scauldron * Scuffleclaw * Seashocker * Skrill * Timberjack Development In December 2010, DreamWorks Animation CEO Jeffrey Katzenberg announced that there would also be a third film in the series: "How To Train Your Dragon is at least three: maybe more, but we know there are at least three chapters to that story." Dean DeBlois, the writer and director of the second and the third film, stated that How to Train Your Dragon 2 was being intentionally designed as the second act of the trilogy: "There are certain characters and situations that come into play in the second film that will become much more crucial to the story by the third." DeBlois said in an interview that the third part would be released in 2016. Although the series has taken a different path of telling a story of Hiccup and Vikings, author Cressida Cowell revealed that the trilogy and the book series will have similar endings (with "an explanation as to why dragons are no more"). The film is produced by Bonnie Arnold and Brad Lewis. DeBlois and Chris Sanders are the executive producers; Sanders was an executive producer of the second film and co-director of the first. Pre-Production Jay Baruchel, Gerard Butler, Craig Ferguson, America Ferrera, Jonah Hill, Christopher Mintz-Plasse and Kristen Wiig returned in the third film, with Justin Rupple replacing T.J. Miller as Tuffnut. DeBlois revealed that Miller did initially return to voice Tuffnut, but DreamWorks recast him after the actor's sexual assault allegations and arrest for calling in a fake bomb threat. Cate Blanchett also reprised her role as Valka from the second film. On November 14, 2017, it was announced that Kit Harington will reprise his role as Eret and F. Murray Abraham has joined the cast. Production During the earlier stages of production, DeBlois stated that Djimon Hounsou would also return as Drago Bludvist. It was even planned to have Drago redeemed by the film's end, but halfway through development, DreamWorks co-founder Steven Spielberg convinced DeBlois that the story of Drago's redemption required more screen time that they could not provide, causing his inclusion to be scrapped. On April 17, 2018, DreamWorks Animation announced that the sequel's title would be entitled How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. The animation challenges of the production required DreamWorks Animation to update and invent new software to handle complex tasks, such as lighting the Light Fury dragon. Trivia *It is Universal Pictures' second animated theatrical film released in February, after Curious George in 2006. **This also marks DreamWorks Animation's only trilogy to have each installment distributed by a different studio over the years (Paramount distributed the first movie in 2010, and Fox distributed the second movie in 2014) *''How to Train Your Dragon 3'' would be DreamWorks Animation's film with numerous changes of release date. First, it was scheduled for release on June 18, 2016, which was later changed to June 17, 2016. Then, the release date was moved to June 9, 2017 until it was pushed back to June 29, 2018, which was later moved up to May 18, 2018, taking over the release date of Warner Animation Group's The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. After that, the release date was pushed back again to March 1, 2019. Finally, on September 27, 2018, it was pushed back to February 22, 2019. *The film was first titled How to Train Your Dragon 3, but in April 17, 2018 the title has changed to How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. *The second DreamWorks Animation film to be rated PG for adventure action and some mild rude humor by the MPAA, after How to Train Your Dragon 2. *This is the first time T.J. Miller does not voice Tuffnut in the How to Train Your Dragon trilogy. *This is the first DreamWorks animation film to use the 2019 DreamWorks logo. *This is the first DreamWorks Animation film that streamed on Hulu instead of Netflix. Gallery HTTYD3Poster.png Posterhttyd3.jpg THW-Deathgrippers.jpg Video File:HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON THE HIDDEN WORLD Official Trailer HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON THE HIDDEN WORLD NYCC Exclusive Clip HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON THE HIDDEN WORLD Official Trailer 2 References External Links *How to Train Your Dragon 3 at Big Cartoon DataBase pl:Jak wytresować smoka 3 Category:How to Train Your Dragon films Category:Sequel films Category:Movies Category:2010s films Category:2019 films Category:DreamWorks Sequels Category:Films based on books Category:Based On Category:PG-rated